comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem
The Avengers received an emergency alert that the Ajax Chemical Plant has had a series of explosions rock over hte facility! The plant seems to be on fire and sirens going off everywhere, and hte company has not been able to get radio contact with the workers within. If the planet goes critical, it would be an environmental catastrophe. Given the recent safety inspection, and the lack of radio contact within, the company has feared an attack and contacted the Avengers to go and investigate, and hopefully stabilize things! Captain America had been in the process of informing the Ajax Chemical Plant Board of Directors that is not the purpose of the Avengers and that the use of Team was not going to keep the Ajax Chemical company out of trouble with various government Environmental protection agencies. When Hank Pym showed up by chance to visit with his old friend, when he looked at the report from Ajax. The scientist frowns, "Captain America, this company is a producer of several chemicals that can be used to create Pym Particles, Adhesive X, and several other Super science formulas. A release would be quite devastating. We must respond immediately." Captain America looks to the Scientist and nods, "Fine." Then looking back at the Board of directors, "We will be on site and we will be calling the appropriate authorities." Then disconnects from the call. He turns back to the Monitor back and puts out a general call, "Avengers Assemble! All available Avengers we are needed at the Ajax Chemical company. They are on the brink of a melt down and According to Ant Man a release could be quite devistating and requires the expertise of Super science to correct. The Quin Jet launches in Five." Steve turn to Hank, "Come on Ant-Man, One more time to adventure, Stark and T'challa aren't available for support." Then he turns running from the room with Hank hot on his heels. "I'll be on the jet," Jen calls, cheerfully. A chemical meltdown? That could be awful...nothing to *smash*. But it's still her job to do what she needs to do. She heads for the hangar, likely to arrive there about the same time as Cap and Hank. She's already in uniform, too. Kinetic says, "On my way. Meet you in the hangar," Kinetic calls over the comms. He's on his way down there now, jogging from a higher floor in the mansion. He's only a few seconds behind She-Hulk, a blue light passing over his to switch his civilian clothes to his uniform. "Hey, Doc," he greets Hank with a smile. The mutant hadn't seen him in awhile. "Did they evacuate the plant or are we looking at search and rescue?"" Natasha is currently in the communications center, taking a seat there and not responding to the emergency as she's not an active field duty member of the team, "We're receiving a communication from the factory complex.. It looks like we have a hostage situation. Permission to feed through to the Quinjet?" She'll stay behind to monitor communications, if permitted. Captain America looks back to Natasha, "I'm sorry widow but the Avenger's Monitor Womb is part of the area that is restricted to you unless escorted by an active member of the team. Though you may use the Quinjet to monitor and advise us." Hank Pym looks at Captain America with a raised brow. Cap replies, "Part of Iron Man's agreement to allow us to have a Shield Liaison." Hank nods, "Iron Man afraid she'd go through his and then Kinetics sock draws while you were on Mission?" Captain America nods, "Something like that." The reserve Avenger chuckles and calls out to Natasha, "The location of the Quinjet communicator would probably be more than capable to punch through anything blocking communication in the Factory and the mansion cannot make that garentee." Aboard the Quinn Jet Captian America is in the pilot's seat setting going through the Preflight check. "Kinetic, Black Widow has more information on the situation it seems." She-Hulk heads for the co-pilot's seat. Unless it's already occupied... "I hate hostage situations. It's harder to smash the bad guys with people in the way," the green-haired Amazon grumbles, moving to sit down and strap in, although one might question whether she needs the harness...and for that matter whether it would actually hold her dense, five hundred pound form. Still. It's kind of what you do. Still seeming relaxed, despite her grumbling. "My sock drawer is incredibly uninteresting," Kinetic remarks. "Just plain old ssocks in there," he says. Climbing into the Quinjet, he takes an open seat by the door and straps in. "Hostages, great," he sighs. "Any guesses which bad guys?" he turns to Black Widow as he asks this. Natasha isn't going to be particularly useful at Search and Rescue or fighting supervillains, but she can be useful at the QUinjet to coordinate the team and possibly interface with the electronic systems at the chemical plant. "Thank you Captain. A quick message was received that was pinpointed to the location of the.. Situation. I believe it qualifies as a 'taunt', sent by Pyro of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He says they have the chemical plant under lock and key and ready to boom unless we show up quickly, and all the staffers inside. Oh, and 'neener neener'." Natasha buckles herself in one of the rear seats. She sits in, "So, the Brotherhood are probably there, as Ant-Man said, as they know that the Avengers would haev to respond to something there, and the terrain is advantageous, along with the hostages." Nodding at Kinetic as she straps in. Captain America looks at the Not So Giant Man, "What would be in their sock draw.... OH. That's just wrong." As if something hits him. He gives a look at Jen, "I think Janet is rubbing off on him." Then he launches the Quinjet. "The Brotherhood of Mutants? Is this a radical terrorist attack or whats there purpose doesn't seem to have anything to do with Mutant rights." He says with a heavy frown, "They planning on mutating people or is this for funding." Pym Clears his throat, "Alright I know most of you aren't trained in environmental clean up." He produces his stark holo pda and starts programing something then there's a ding on each of the other Avenger's there. "I've looked at the list of chemicals they're could be an adverse effect on my powers and there source. But I've installed an app I created on your PDA's that will record your vitals and the chemicals content of the environment around you and report it back to us on the quinjet. It also turns on the camera so I can observe from here. Don't tell Stark. I just voided the warranty and the user agreement by downloading those. He's going to be grumpy." She-Hulk frowns. Poisons are the one thing she is *not* immune to. "Okay," she says, after a moment. "I won't tell him." She sniffs a little bit at the air. "Probably for PR. To get people's attention. That's usually why terrorists do what they do." She checks her PDA quickly, making sure the app installed successfully. It might be embarrassing, otherwise. "The Brotherhood," Kinetic frowns. "Been awhile since I've tangled with them..." he trails off. He hadn't gone up against the Brotherhood since before Pietro and Wanda joined the Avengers. He nods as Hank explains the situation. His bodyfield will give him some protections against poisons and toxic clouds but not complete. Checking his PDA, Kin nods. "Got it." Natasha nods over as the Quinjet readies, "The known roster of the Brotherhood is Mystique, Pyro, Avalanche, Destiny, and Toad. They could easily have also recruited other members in the interim. And this does not seem to be their normal modus operandi either." Nodding over at Captain America in agreement. "Unless there's something here we're missing in this factory complex that makes them want a public exhibition. In which case.." Captain America says, "We take them out as quickly as possible and then rescue the hostages. Finally we secure the facility." The factory is coming up, "Alright Natasha, I am turning controls over to you." He moves to attach the pda to his belt so that it transmits and reads the sensors properly. He starts to check his shield. "Kinetic, you've fought them, anything to add on these members and what to expect?" He says getting his shield ready. She-Hulk frowns. "You're right, though. This isn't their MO. Let's keep our eyes open for signs of any attached strings." She's got a real and quite serious point...somebody could be controlling the Brotherhood, using them. As they approach, she unstraps herself, moving towards the door of the Quin-Jet...although if Cap wants to go first, he gets to. He likes to lead with the shield, after all. She's practiced these maneuvers so often that it's all second nature, but she's a little more serious than usual. Hostages sober her up. "I know Pyro, Toad, and Avalanche...the other two not so much," Kinetic remarks, frowning. Attaching his PDA to his belt like Cap, the mutant shakes his head. "Pyro and Avalanche are our biggest problems as far as I know. Try to take them out first if you can. Their names are self-explanatory to what they can do but neither is all that smart," he says. As Natasha takes over and the Avengers launch out the side, they hear the sound of heavy boots stomping. It's Toad, leading a duo of Pyor and Avalanche as the Avengers go out! "We got interlopers!" Avalanche calls out and rubs his hands together. Pyro grins, "Right on schedule! Must say, glad you lads showed up so timely." Toad chimes, "Here'st he beef. We have roughly thirty workers here tied up over wtih Blob. If you do this fight too seriously, we'll bring the house down on them. So.." Avalanche gestured up at the ceiling, where the security cameras were taking in the video feed, "Smile, you'll beon candid camera as we kill you all!" Captain America launches out of the jet and lands on his feet, parachutes are for girls. Unless your the green giantess behind him, and she outdoes him. His eyes narrow at the Brotherhood, "Widow use the ship sensors to confirm that and how they're going to do it." He looks at She-Hulk, "Priority to Avalanche, Kinetic handle Pyro." Then he smiles at the Toad, "Lets see if your as good as Batroc the leaper." Then the shield goes flying at the smaller Mutant. "And we're the Avenger's we won't let you win." Somebody more subtle needs to locate the hostages. Kinetic? For right now, she smiles at the cameras, then strides towards Avalanche. "Okay. You plan on bringing this place down?" Who else is going to do it...goal number one is to take out the earthquake creator before he can do that. Of course, those two? Might get...interesting. Collateral Damage R Us. "Got it, Pyro," Kinetic replied, focusing on the Austrailian mutant. Flying forward, he let that telekinetic aura of his flare up. "What do you say you and me go somewhere there's more room? Wouldn't want to fight where the others can get in our way, would you?" At this point, Toad grinned over at the Captain, "Come on, let's make it happen!" Extending a large metallic bo like Gambit used, "If you have a hard time with Batroc, I'll wipe the floor with you like a janitor!" Going to leap in towards Cap.. And then flipping to avoid the shot Shield to twist and avoid it as it sailed past, and redirecting,as the She-Hulk charged over towards Avalanche to try and spit a thick wad of sticky goo into her face to try and blind her and disrupt her charge! Meanwhile, Avalanche grinned, "I love it when a plan comes together.. LEt's shake, rattle.." Smashing his hands to the ground to release a seismic charge of moderate power, "AND QUAKE!" Meanwhile, Pyro smirked over at Kinetic, "Well, where's the fun in that?" Pyro intent on darting over to the side to avoid the charge, and trying to blast with his flame tanks to try and hit as heleapt ot the side like a Toreador right to the charging Kinetic's face in a fountain of firey flame! Captain America speciality is combat tactician and ready to change his plan on the fly. "Change up She-Hulk! Cover your face with your forearms and handle Toad." His shield already flying at highspeeds toward Avalanche. He tries to keep his feet under him from the quake but goes into a tumble in the roll and comes up trying to dodge any fissures Avalanche opens up. She-Hulk doesn't argue...and she gets her hand up just in time not to be blinded. "Eww. And on our first date, too!" Toad is handleable, though, if she can catch the guy. IF she can catch him. She twists in mid-charge, and her goal? To grab the Gambit-style Bo and rip it out of his hands. Oh, she has plans for that, if she can get her big, green paws on it. "Figured you just wouldn't want to toast your teammates but hey," Kinetic strengthened his shields, charging through the flames. He's quick to turn around and launch a TK-shockwave in Pyro's direction. Pyro was sent flying over by Kinetic's shockwave, "Why, not like they could sue a few pounds off 'em!" Trying to send another gust of flame throughout the room over towards the three AVENGERS, "Here, TOASTY!" Meanwhile, She-Hulk was able to grab the bo from Toad's hands and send him slamming down, him letting go of it mid-swing and trying to fire another spit-sticky at her ankles as she swung around and he smashed to the ground, landing spread out on all fours to brace himself from the impact! And Avalanche was hit in the face by Cap's ricocheting shield and sent sprawling as the fissue shooting through the ground came to a stop as his power was shorted! Captain America's back up and running catching the shield as he over stretching catching his shield. He brings up the shield for protection from Pyros blast. When it washes over the shield and protects him. She-Hulk doesn't bother dodging the goop. Instead, she tries to whack Toad over the head with his own bo staff. Of course, she's pulling it, figuring the guy isn't *that* tough that he can casually take a hit from the likes of her. But...the goop settles around her ankles. Ack. He's good at aiming that stuff. At least it's not in her hair! "Oh I don't know, keep them from getting killed or ticked off at you. But whatever," Kinetic remarks, reaching out telekinetically. He focuses, trying to redirect the flames back on Pyro instead of towards his teammates. Teh flames hit back towards Pyro, effortlessly redirected by Kinetic, but to no real effect given Pyro was quite resistance to his own flames. He gestured overa t Kinetic, making a massive FIRE LIZARD in the shape of a dragon which tried to rush over towards the Avenger, "Down boy!" Toad ducks and dances around She-Hulk, being fast enough to avoid her. Of course, the blows he would be sending her way would be about as much use as telling a New Yorker to cheer up some, but hey! Meanwhile, Avalanche was half charred over by Pyro, yelping, "Watch what your'e doing, you don't want to burn my face off! Shorten the streams!" Getting up if he had the chance again! Which means? He's not attacking anyone else. She-Hulk easily de-goops her legs, although it slows her down for a moment. "Is this all you have, frog boy? Now, if I kiss you, will you turn into a prince?" Oh dear. She's enjoying herself now. Not that she can actually catch Toad, but anyone else who has a chance could, perhaps, while he's watching her. Still. She keeps him busy, swinging the bo stick towards his legs or arms, whichever happen to be closer. Captain America's back on his feet. "Kinetic use a bubble around Pyro cut off his oxygen." He would have burns on his body and need a nice cold shower when this is over. He rushes toward Avalanche then raises his shield up and goes to raises his shield up and goes to clean Avalanche's clock, "Your going down and I've had enough of this." Kinetic sighs, that blue glow flaring around him even brighter. "That's my line, man," he says, smirking. He creates two bubbles, one around himself to protect against the dragon and tries to make the second one close around Pyro so he'll burn off his air. Pyro is bubbled over and up now, even as he's surrounded in his own flameball, not even able to scream as he gradually asphyxiates until he's unconscious, right as Toad continues to flip out of the way of Shulkie, "Dammit, BLob, Pop their little heads off!" Speaking to a communicator, "Blob, DO IT NOW!" To seeming static. And Ant-Man's voice comes in, "We're sorry, but your call cannot be completed as dialed.." "Slight communications problems, frog legs?" She almost feels sorry for Pyro. Almost. He could, after all, just power down *before* he passed out...but nah. Apparently, not that smart." She grins evilly at Toad. "Tired yet?" Maybe she can out endure the much faster and uglier mutant. "By the way. NOt going to kiss you. You might turn into a prince, but you'd still be ugly." Captain America looks to the other Avengers to see that the area is clear. He checks his communicator, "Things clear Ant-Man?" He says into the com, "She Hulk, Kinetic?" He looks down to the knocked out Avalanche. "Ant-Man what's the status of the enviromnetal conditions of the Plant?" Kinetic lets the bubbles drop once he senses Pyro fall. While he's fighting hard not to show it, he did get burnt and will be grabbing a nice cold shower as soon as he gets home. Brushing some ash off his costume, he nods. "All clear on my end, Cap." Ant-Man comes in as Toad is swatted on down over by the other Avengers, "Secured. I've given Blob a case of indigestion bad enough I don't think he'll be wanting to eat sushi anytime soon, and I've disarmed the bombs they placed about. I'll need a few minutes to make sure the ants have sealed the rest of the systems and the bypass is operational." Article: MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill